


Prioritizing is a Thing, Merlin, Look it Up~

by Merlioske



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Needs Processing Time, Beast attacks, Frantic Merlin, Frotting, Gaius is a Loudmouth, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hunith is Best Mum, Hurt Merlin, Leon is Best Boi, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlioske-friendly, Quest or is it really, Soundproofing sucks in medieval castles, Worried Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske
Summary: Gaius has a Paper Door and is Far Too Loud for someone with Secrets to keep.orMerlin you /idiot/ Privacy Wards maybe???orMagical beasts don't die from steel and Arthur finally Gets a Clue.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 508





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well. needless to say, and i think we /all/ agree that is it simply RIDICULOUS no one ever heard Gaius screeching his head off at Merlin about his magic while in the physician's chambers.  
> also there's that whole post in tumblr about the guards hearing and going 'this shit's far above my paygrade i saw/heard nothing'. y'all know what i'm talking about. xD
> 
> so. yeah. it bugged me. so this happened o.o  
> i opted for smaller chapters with more frequent updates this time. we'll see how it goes.  
> hope you enjoy~~
> 
> also, eternal thanks to [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for a beta read <3

~x~

Arthur saw the messenger galloping from where he was showing manoeuvres to the aspiring Knights on the training field. He didn’t need the worried  _ Arthur _ coming from Merlin to know that Something Had Happened. 

He waved for Leon to take over and started towards the armoury, Merlin hot on his heels.

“What’s going on, in your highly-educated-and-well-versed-in-all-topics opinion?” Merlin asked, nimble fingers rushing through Arthur’s armor’s endless straps mostly on muscle memory alone. A frown marred his brow however, which took away from the light tease his words tried for.

Arthur shrugged, assuming a nonchalant posture. “The sooner you get me out of this, the sooner we can go and learn. So hurry up, would you,  _ Mer _ lin? Or is that too big of an ask for someone of your incompetence.” The Prince bit down a smirk, seeing his manservant scowl, and grunted when Merlin yanked on the last strap a bit too hard.

"Problem,  _ sire _ ?" The cheeky bugger didn't bother biting  _ his _ smirk down. 

Before Arthur could send the insolent whelp to the stocks or at least cuff him good and proper, a squire popped his head inside the armory. 

"Your Highness! His Majesty is requesting you attend to him at once!"

Arthur exchanged a quick glance with Merlin, dismissed the squire with a nod and left, pace brisk, Merlin a constant and grounding presence at his side. 

~x~

Father was agitated; Arthur could hear as much before even fully reaching the chamcouncil bers. 

"Not a new wine delivery then…" Merlin muttered at his side and Arthur suppressed a very un-knightly snort. "Then again, maybe the wine's spoilt is all…” Arthur shook his head fondly. "You and wines… should I be concerned about your drinking habits again,  _ Mer _ lin?" Arthur quipped over his shoulder and entered the chambers timing it perfectly enough to be accompanied by Merlin's indignant squeaking. 

Inside there was a bustle of activity. Pages and servants alike scurried to and fro, rushed, worried murmurs filling in between their shuffling. 

"Ah, Arthur, good good, you're here!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and glanced at Merlin, who mirrored his confusion. The king was never this excited to see his son unless… "There's been reports of a beast attacking a village not too far from the city; you're to leave at first light!"

… And there it was. 

"Yes, Father, I'll inform my Knights at once." Arthur gave the king a short bow and turned, knowing Merlin would take care of retrieving the report and the messenger's first-hand account without being told. 

~x~

Arthur couldn't say he was too surprised to discover both his manservant and the court's physician upon entering his chambers. Merlin was wringing his hands worriedly, and Gaius had his  _ Magic's Afoot but the King Won't Hear It _ look. Arthur allowed himself a moment of wry amusement before stepping up to the table where a few different books were open beside what looked like a report from the village. 

"Well?" He plopped down in his favorite chair and put on his Let's Hear It face. 

"Your Highness… based on the report and the account Merlin heard from the messenger…" Gaius began carefully and Arthur stifled a sigh; honestly, they should be well aware by now, shouldn't they? He and his father were two separate beings. And, granted, yes, he didn't  _ usually _ give too much credit to the whole 'magic can only be taken down by magic' shtick, but… Arthur frowned inwardly, hmm, maybe he  _ had _ been taking a few too many pages of his father's book of late… He refocused on the cautious physician and motioned for him to continue. 

"It is our belief, sire, that the beast is magical in origin, which---"

"Which would mean it can only be taken down by magic, yes?" Arthur finished for him, not quite in the mood for the lengthy run arounds Gaius was certain to put him through in his cautiousness. 

Gaius and Merlin both blinked at him in surprise. 

"I… yes, Your Highness." Gaius hesitated, looking like he wanted to add something but thought better of it. 

Arthur sighed. "Well. Considering the use of magic is illegal in our realm, not to mention I've no sorcerers on hand even if it weren't, I guess I'll have to make do without."

"But, sire…"

"Just like always, Gaius, I'm sure the Knights of Camelot will prevail." Arthur wished he could give something more than a dismissal. He knew Gaius worried, especially since Merlin had been accompanying Arthur, but, well, he  _ was,  _ first and foremost, a Knight of the realm and Knights, they followed orders. Best he could do was reassure the old man and even that, to his chagrin, not too well. 

"I'll look after your ward, Gaius, no harm will come to him, you have my word. Now if you'd be so kind as to make sure he packs an emergency kit just in case?"

That earned him a solid scowl. "I've been packing for you for years, you prat, no need to get all in Gaius' face now, is there? He's just worried about your ungrateful---"

"Merlin!” Gaius exclaimed, making his ward wince and Arthur damn near cackle in glee. The Eyebrow of Imminent Scolding was up in force and Arthur did  _ not _ envy Merlin the lecture he was about to receive. 

"Good evening, Your Highness. We'll leave you to your rest. I'll make sure Merlin is ready before first light. 

Merlin sent him a 'help me prat or I won't pack any of those little pies you love' look, only for Arthur to return a 'your own damn fault, you idiot, I am  _ not _ getting mixed in that lecture and don't you dare not pack them' look. 

With another scowl tossed over his shoulder, Merlin followed Gaius out and closed the door just a smidge louder than strictly necessary. Arthur grinned. 

~x~

It was such a miniscule, insignificant thing, in the end. Such a minor thing that upheaved his whole world. Afterwards, a good solid while later, when he tried to remember what it was that he went to see Gaius about, he couldn't recall.  _ That _ 's how small it was, in the grand scheme of things. 

In the moment however, all Arthur could focus on was  _ Merlin is discussing magic. With Gaius. And he sounds like he knows what he's talking about. Merlin…  _ **_my_ ** _ Merlin, is a sorcerer.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, deepest thanks to [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for a beta <3
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy~  
> p.s. don't hate me :DDD

~x~

It started so innocently. Arthur was going back to his rooms from dinner with his father. It had been all the more tedious, what with Merlin absent, excused from serving in favor of packing. And making sure the Knights were prepared and not overindulging. And informing the stablehands of when to have the mounts ready in the morning. 

All Arthur had wanted was to wash away his father’s endless disappointment with some mindless bickering with Merlin while his manservant scuttled about like a headless chicken. He had even nicked a wineskin from the kitchens. He figured he could share a cup with Merlin and leave the rest for Gaius. Heavens knew the physician deserved a drink or three for having to deal with  _ Mer _ lin on a daily basis. He expected a quiet few hours of harmless unwinding with the one person he dared to call friend, even if only in the farthest recesses of his own mind and only in private.

What he did not, in any way, shape or form expect, was to hear what he did. His first thought?  _ Thank the gods there are no guards in this corridor _ , for had there been even one… well.

Arthur was raising his hand to push the door of the physician’s rooms open when he heard it.

“...saying, it can’t be done then?”

Usually, Arthur wouldn’t hesitate before barging into the middle of a conversation, no matter who was speaking. Unless it was his father, of course. But something in Merlin’s voice stalled his hand.

“I’m afraid so, my boy.”

That was Gaius, and there was genuine sorrow in his voice. Arthur stepped closer and the muffled voices came through more clearly.

“Well, I guess we both know what that means then,” Merlin sighed and it was just so  _ tired, _ Arthur flinched.

“Merlin, no! My boy, you cannot! You know you cannot, it is far too dangerous!”

Arthur frowned; what was Gaius talking about? He heard Merlin snort and rolled his eyes, his  _ idiot _ manser---

“Like it was the last time or the time before or the time  _ before _ that? Should I continue, Gaius? It is  _ always  _ dangerous. It has never stopped me before, however, and it will  _ not _ stop me this time. I will not allow Uther’s misguided bigotry get Arthur hurt. Not now, not ever. I will always keep him safe, no matter the cost.”

Arthur bristled at that; after all, Merlin  _ had _ just insulted his father; what and how he spoke was treasonous to say the least. Then he backpedaled and refocused on what else Merlin had said.  _ Him? Keep  _ **_me_ ** _ safe? _ Arthur’s bristling intensified. But before the offended Prince could so much as take an indignant breath, Gaius spoke again, and the words, they chilled him to the bone.

“Merlin, I know you care for the Prince, but your magic is too important! You cannot risk ---”

“Enough.”

Even through blood rushing through his ears, Arthur startled at the sheer  _ power _ the one single word had emanated.

“I will hear no more of your fretting. Either help me figure out how to kill this thing before he kills my Prince and all our Knights or go to bed and stop interrupting me. I’ve a long night before me, and I truly have no patience to rehash this old argument, Gaius. Not again. Not tonight.” 

Arthur slid down to the floor, his back against the wall. His mind was completely blank. It took him a few minutes, but when he could finally move, he opened up the wineskin and took a long swallow. It was going to be a long night indeed.

~x~

By the time dawn broke over the kingdom, the wineskin Arthur had was empty and the Prince himself was feeling rather numb. In all senses of the word. Inside the physician’s chambers quiet reigned apart from the occasional flick of a page. Merlin had sent Gaius to bed hours ago, citing his old age and frailty. Merlin himself, on the other hand, did not rest. He spent the entire night paging through book after book and, after finding an option, mixing potions or making poultices and learning spell after spell. Arthur had sat there, and he’d listened. To the frustration coloring his manser--- his  _ sorcerer’s _ (and he was, wasn’t he?  _ By the gods _ , Arthur barely managed to hold in his laughter. He could feel the hysteria bubbling beneath his skin - his  _ sorcerer.  _ He had a sorcerer on hand after all, didn’t he…) voice while hours bled by as they were wont to do. 

In the end, Arthur didn’t know if Merlin managed to find something that would work or not -- the sun rose and he had to go get himself ready. He needed to leave before Merlin realised what time it was and ran out to wake him and ended up stumbling on his sprawled-on-the-floor Prince instead. He allowed himself one wry smile, however - he guessed he’d find out soon enough whether or not Merlin had been successful. Judging on what he managed to hear from the research that was done last night, he should be praying the search was fruitful. Otherwise… well. Arthur sighed, shrugged his stiff shoulders and went to his chambers - he was the Head Knight of Camelot, it wouldn't do for him to be late.

~x~

They left with little fanfare. It was too early for any grand sendoffs not to mention too unimportant a mission for much worry - after all, it wasn’t like the king had believed any of the rumours, despite how much both the messenger and Gaius had stressed the possibility of there being… well, magic as the cause of the attacks. Apparently, if said magic wasn't being done right under the king's nose? He didn't much care. Which, well, curious, Arthur found. Still, who was he to question his king. 

Arthur stifled a yawn and didn’t yell at Merlin, who was nodding off on his horse. Instead, he navigated his own mount closer and made sure to always keep an eye on him, just in case he needed to catch him before he slid off and tumbled straight to the ground.

If any of his Knights had found the behaviour strange, they were trained well enough not to mention it.

~x~

The beast ambushed them on their third day out. Arthur was a ways off from the main camp, collecting more firewood while Merlin fetched the water for the stew, when he heard the screams. Blood chilled in his veins and Arthur dropped the wood dashing through the trees, drawing his sword on the way.

When he tore into the camp, he found himself in chaotic battle madness. The Knights,  _ his _ Knights, were holding on valiantly, and against them, there were not one, but  _ two _ \--- the reports had been wrong --- and Arthur was sure that Merlin, or was it Gaius, had mentioned a name of these creatures, but for the life of him, all he had at the moment was  _ big, snarling, deadly _ .

Taking a fortifying breath, Arthur glanced over the battle, searching for  _ something _ , advantage, weakness,  _ anything at all _ . Finding nothing, he shrugged and charged -- if this was where he died, at least he wouldn’t go alone. He’d go with his brothers and he’d go out swinging and -- and he was flying through the air, slamming into a tree and slumping onto the ground in a painful heap, his breath stolen by the force of his fall. 

A soothing moment for his rather bruised ego, however, was the fact that at least he hadn’t flown through the air like a ragdoll alone. Arthur cracked an eye open and managed a peek - his Knights were all in similar situations to him - slumped in ones or twos, most bleeding from somewhere but as far as he could tell, all of them still drew breath.

And then the unimaginable happened. There was a loud crashing sound coming from the underbrush and Arthur caught himself praying that no, gods no, anything but that. He'd take a third beast instead, just,  _ please _ , no… 

"Arthur!" 

Arthur stifled a sob and tried to force his battered body to move. It didn't. 

And when a panting, flushed and beyond worried looking Merlin finally plunged into the camp, all strength seemed to whoosh right out of Arthur, leaving him slumped against the tree and barely able to draw breath from pure, unadulterated  _ fear _ . Not for him, not for his Knights. For his  _ Merlin.  _

Merlin, whose eyes searched the destroyed camp frantically and who, upon spotting him, let out a sound that was somewhere between a wail and a roar. Who then turned to the snarling beasts and raised his hand, his voice ringing out in the clearing like thunder. And suddenly, his injuries weren't the reason why Arthur couldn't breathe. 

He forgot to struggle up, he forgot any attempts to move, hells, he forgot he was trying to so much as speak.

All Arthur could do was  _ watch. _ And so he watched. Watched, as Merlin flung one beast through the air and it landed with a sickening crack against a boulder. Watched as he turned, just a breath too slow and the second beast managed to graze him with a talon. Arthur gasped, watching a line of crimson appear across Merlin’s chest.

His face contorting in pain, Merlin growled out in that strange language again and the second beast fell, just as Arthur’s sorcerer’s eyes lit up in their golden glow again.

He didn't even wait to check whether his magic had worked, Arthur noted rather calmly. As soon as he was done chanting, Merlin turned on his heel and  _ ran _ , skidding on the damp ground and falling to his knees besides him. Paying absolutely no mind to his own bleeding wounds, Merlin ran his trembling hands over the Prince's body, assessing the damage. 

"Oh gods oh no, Arthur, no no no please,  _ please _ \---" he mumbled under his breath, shuddering as the last dregs of adrenaline left his body. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he began mumbling in that strange language again, his eyes glowing bright, and Arthur felt a warmth washing over him almost immediately. 

_ He's… he's healing me,  _ Arthur thought, stunned.  _ He's healing me even as he's bleeding out himself. Foolish sorcerer.  _ **_My_ ** _ , foolish sorcerer.  _

~x~

The ride back was quiet. The Knights, even as battered as they were, could tell that there was something… not quite right, with their Prince. So they tossed weary, but properly awed glances towards the two heads they were bringing back as trophies and kept their words to themselves. 

Merlin, who has  _ still _ not stopped bleeding, as far as Arthur could tell, was quiet as well. He, however, was keeping his worried gaze fixed on Arthur and it was… grating. 

After everything was done and everyone had woken - no casualties, none, and, did the mortality rate drop after Merlin had begun coming out with them? Arthur couldn't be sure… After everything, they had asked Merlin, asked him, point blank, what had happened. Arthur watched that bright smile dim, watched his manservant flail and then promptly shove all the credit onto Arthur. Credit, glory, he heaped it all on him. And it wasn't the first time either. Now that he knew what to watch for, what to  _ listen _ for, Arthur could tell, just how… practised, the speech had sounded.  _ How many _ , the Prince thought,  _ just how many of my achievements are actually my own…? _

~x~

Leon greeted them when they got home, and Arthur could feel the relief wash over him - his Father wasn't there, which meant he had a very limited window of time to ---

He jumped off his horse and waved the stable hand off with the same motion. 

Waving his Knight Captain over, Arthur made sure to watch him approach instead of looking over his shoulder. 

"Merlin," he addressed his manservant for the first time since the attack, praying his voice didn't quite shake, "off to Gaius with you. Don't think I didn't notice you were hurt, you clumsy oaf. And  _ no _ arguments, " he added and saw Leon bite down a smile, meaning Merlin had his mouth already open for just that. 

After hearing a very loud huff and a lot less loud 'prat' that followed, Arthur refocused on the Knight before him. 

"Leon, I need a favour."

Any humour still in the Knight's eyes fled. "Sire?"

Arthur did his best not to fidget. "I need you to talk to the men and present the report to Father. I also need you to let him know that I have gone on a Personal Quest, revealed to me during this mission, and should be expected back within a week."

Leon hid his surprise well and nodded to his orders. "Of course, sire. Your destination?"

At that, Arthur smirked, shrugging carelessly. "Wherever the horse takes me I guess."

Leon chuckled. "Stay safe, sire."

"Always am. And, Leon?"

"Sire?" A note of curiosity painted Leon's voice then. 

"Tell no one but my Father.  _ No one." _

Leon's eyes widened in understanding before he nodded again, this time, much more solemn. "Yes, sire."

Arthur returned his nod, jumped straight back onto his horse and rode out, never once looking back. 

~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments feed my starving soul <3  
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my eternal thanks to the glory that is [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for a beta <333
> 
> enjoy and i'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter.  
> last chapter incoming in... um... some time, real life permitting.  
> xoxo

~x~

He’d been riding for a while now. The day had slinked away like a chastened puppy, leaving evening closing in with hesitating steps. After a few hours at a hard gallop, Arthur had slowed his mount down and let the reins loose. Hengroen, not used to having free rein, had snorted at his rider curiously and then set a joyous pace, that wasn’t too hard, but wasn’t snail-y either, putting a nice distance between Arthur and his… problems.

The Prince had flat out refused to do  _ any _ thinking about said problems as he rode. Except, well, his brain did not seem to be at all on board with that decision and had proceeded to do just that. Thus, by the time Arthur had decided to stop and make camp he was not only annoyed and grumpy, but was also a proud owner of a headache the size of Camelot’s vaults.

With a sigh, Arthur unsaddled Hengroen, rubbed him down and set out to catch himself some dinner. After all, he had ridden out without repacking so much as an extra apple.  _ Well,  _ he thought wryly,  _ Merlin would be pleased, what with me eating less for once and what not… _

~x~

Arthur snared two rabbits and then blinked at himself - that was a rabbit too many for a dinner of one. He hummed, shrugging at himself, and set out back towards his camp; it would do for a breakfast, he wagered.

He had just finished spitting his catch above the fire when the mother of all crashes came from somewhere close by. It was followed by obscenely foul cursing, which, granted, was hissed, not shouted, but still. 

Arthur didn't bother pulling out his sword. He didn't bother so much as even glancing in the direction of the crash. There was only one person who managed to be  _ that _ stealthless while at the same time juggling being the sneakiest man alive. 

_ Well,  _ the Prince thought wryly,  _ at least now the rabbit won't be going to waste.  _

On that thought, a frantic-looking Merlin finally plowed into the clearing, his panic-filled eyes zooming to focus on Arthur with eerie accuracy. 

"What the  _ hell _ were you thinking?!" came his cheery greeting, but before Arthur could so much as open his mouth, his sorcerer continued. "Leaving like you did? All alone? By your _ self _ ?!? Telling  _ no one _ where you went?!?! What insanity possessed you, Arthur?!?"

The Prince watched his sorcerer continue to rant in silence, even as Merlin whistled for Llamrei to follow him into the camp. Even as Merlin unsaddled the mare, rubbed her down with practised motions and then tied her off next to Hengroen. Merlin didn’t seem to mind the lack of response to his scolding - he continued as he moved, seemingly needing to just… get it all out.

“No one, no one knew where you’d gone! I took my eye off you for a second,  _ one _ bloody second, and what do I see when I look around? Nothing, that’s what! Leon, that bloody bastard, took off running,  _ running, _ as soon as he saw me coming, would you believe it!”

Arthur made a mental note to have a chat about  _ running away from manservants  _ with his Knight Captain as soon as they returned.

Merlin, however,  _ still _ wasn’t done. “Good thing I managed to catch the baker’s daughter on her usual bread run, she’d seen the direction you’d taken off in.”

Arthur would have bristled, but Merlin’s scowl kept him still. “Not so good a thing that she’s apparently… into me or something, gods, wasted more time getting rid of her straying hands than I did resaddling Llamrei here, didn’t I, girl?” The mare whinnied, and Merlin patted her reassuringly before twirling back around and straight up  _ glaring  _ at the spitted rabbits that were still cooking on the fire.

“ _ Two _ rabbits, Arthur, really? No wonder I keep needing to add holes in your belts!”

“Hey now---” the Prince started, genuinely offended, but, it seemed, tonight was not meant for him to speak.

“Honestly, where’s your supplies, have you even  _ got _ anything?” Merlin continued without acknowledging him at all. He rummaged his sack for a vial of herb oil, quickly layered it all over the rabbits to give them some flavor, then pulled out a few potatoes, a few carrots and a few apples before preparing the vegetables and spitting them over the fire as well. He placed the apples close by for dessert and then pulled out a wineskin, which he tossed over to Arthur. 

“There. Not that you deserve it, you utter prat.”

He was still muttering under his breath, even as he began puttering about the campsite, fixing it up. Arthur just sat there, quiet, and sipped the wine. It was one of his favorites, he noted, only mildly annoyed. What timing for Merlin to choose to be all competent all of a sudden. 

He was watching him shuffle about, which was the only reason he managed to notice. Between one breath and the next, Merlin's eyes flashed golden and Arthur felt the air around them shudder minutely. He forced himself to not react in any outward way. 

"I," Merlin started twirling around and fixing his eyes on Arthur, "am going to gather some more wood, so we don't run out and freeze during the night. Do  _ not _ move one.muscle," he finished, a finger shoved, in what Arthur reckoned was supposed to be a threatening way, under the Prince's nose. 

He kept the finger raised until Arthur gave him the very definition of the Most Reluctant of nods. Then he turned and went straight for the dark woods, glancing over his shoulder a few times before disappearing between the trees. 

Arthur waited. Waited until the snapping of twigs under Merlin's feet went further and further away before standing up and quickly crossing the camp, to the opposite side of where Merlin had gone. Taking one deep breath and no, it did  _ not _ shudder, thankyouverymuch, he stepped over what he considered the boundary of the camp and moved towards the trees. Not three steps into the woods had he taken when he heard it. 

"Arthur? Where are you going?"

Arthur's jaw dropped. There was no way Merlin could have seen him move, much less heard him - Arthur, unlike Merlin, actually  _ could _ walk quietly. Which only left one explanation…  _ He is monitoring the perimeter of the camp,  _ **_that_ ** _ 's what that shudder in the air was,  _ the Prince realized with a burst of shock and then had to shake it off fast because Merlin called for him again and he sounded increasingly panicked. 

"I just went to pee,  _ Mer _ lin, stop being such a girl!" He returned to the camp quickly after that and busied himself with laying both their bedrolls out. For the first time since they'd started camping out, however, he laid them down on different sides of the fire. 

Merlin, when he bustled back with his arms filled with firewood and saw it, did not comment. 

The rest of the night passed in a silence that seemed to grow heavier and heavier with each bite and each following sip of the wine. Arthur made sure the wineskin stayed mostly in his manservant's hands, and Merlin, preoccupied as he was, didn't even notice as he emptied almost the entire thing. 

It was ridiculously easy to bundle him into his bedroll then, all pliant and mumbling under his breath. Arthur watched as Merlin settled, watched as his breathing evened out into long, slow inhales, and blinked. He placed a waterskin by Merlin's head, banked the fire and collected his things as quickly and as quietly as possible. He darted a glance to the sleeping figure every once in a while, but Merlin did not stir. 

Soon enough, Arthur was packed. Checking over Merlin one last time, he pulled up the blanket -- the nights  _ have _ been growing colder lately -- and moved to Hengroen, gently nudging the stallion awake. He shushed the confused horse, offering him an apple in an effort to soothe him, before untying the reins and leading him away from the camp. Arthur bit his lip as he crossed the boundaries of the camp. Straining his ears proved fruitful - he heard the sorcerer shuffle around, making a confused noise of distress, before settling again.  _ Tavern must have been yet another lie, then,  _ Arthur mused, sending one last look at his completely conked out sorcerer. 

Stifling a sigh, he mounted and then spurred Hengroen along until he was galloping away as fast as he dared in the pitch black of the night. 

The darkness got slowly chased away by the sleepy rays of sun as Arthur rode. Soon enough, he was blinking up at a small, sleepy village that rose in the distance. 

Sooner still, he was pulling a panting, sweaty Hengroen to a stop outside a hut in the middle of said village. He hadn't even realised this was where he had been going. Then again, he thought, as the door of the hut opened up and a woman stepped out, it made sense that  _ this _ was where he'd end up. 

"Morning, Hunith."

~x~

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for the beta as always <333

~x~

It took him a while to calm the panicking woman down. After all, what a sight he must have made, black circles under his eyes, a run-down horse, not to mention,  _ alone _ . No wonder Hunith had seen him and promptly freaked. 

“For the last time, he is  _ fine _ .” Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Gods above, do you truly believe I’d ever do anything to hurt him? I am not my father, Hunith.”

That seemed to finally placate the poor woman somewhat. “You know, that’s what he keeps on trying to make me believe as well,” she hummed, offering him a wobbly little smile.

“It is?” Arthur heard the vulnerability in his own voice and winced. 

Hunith didn’t notice, or was kind enough not to point it out, much to Arthur’s relief. “Oh yes. Each letter he sends, that boy of mine keeps on reminding me just how different from him you are. Just how much better of a King you will be. How much better you already are.”

Arthur shook his head, disbelievingly, and sighed. “I… I wish I had his faith…”

Hunith hummed in agreement and handed him a steaming cup. “Me too, sire, me too. Now, sit down and drink this. It’ll warm you right up. I have a feeling you’ve a few questions for me.”

Arthur sipped his tea gratefully, taking it as what it was -- a moment for him to collect his thoughts. As the soothing scent filled his senses, the Prince felt warmth wash over him and relaxed, in what felt like the first time since… since having overheard his… his  _ best friend _ talk about saving his life and his knights’ lives and… his kingdom, too.

Arthur took a deep breath and raised his eyes to the woman who was the mother of said best friend. “More like a few dozen.”

~x~

His head was killing him. Merlin groaned, flinched at how painful the sound was and attempted to open his eyes. Sunlight stabbed his eyeballs forcing a whine out of him, and before making a conscious decision to do so, Merlin was burrowing deep into his sleeping roll, hiding from that infernal light---

Merlin catapulted from his bedroll, ignoring the sun, ignoring the pain, ignoring the dizziness and his revolting stomach. His eyes tore around the camp, even as his magic lashed out, confirming what he already knew, but had to reaffirm with his eyes too -- his Prince was gone. All that was left was a waterskin, placed beside his bedroll.

Thunder rumbled overhead as Merlin realized that the wine he was plied with last night was a distraction.  _ He ditched me. He ditched me  _ **_again_ ** **.**

The rumble grew louder, making Llamrei whicker in worry. Merlin ignored her. Merlin ignored everything, danger included, as his eyes glowed gold and the camp packed itself neatly and instantly, even if a bit more violently than needed.

“You think you can just get me drunk and  **leave** me? Leave me,  **twice** ? Imma show you what happens when you ditch  **me** , Arthur Pendragon. Oh, imma show you…”

~x~

"Why Camelot though? Of all possible places to send him, why the one place that's…"

"So deadly for someone like him?"

Arthur winced. Then nodded. Hunith sighed, took another sip of her tea and then reached across the table and took his hand. Arthur startled enough to lift his eyes to hers. She was smiling. She was looking far better than when he had first rode in like the devil was on his tail, too. Arthur swallowed his guilt over scaring her quite so badly and focused on what she was telling him.

"Back when I still had no idea who Merlin's father was, much less that I was going to be a mother, I had a dream. In it, a beautiful golden-haired angel came to me. She had a magnificent smile on her face and her eyes… well, her eyes are looking at me right at this moment."

Arthur inhaled sharply. "You mean to say that…" His voice broke then, unable to finish his question. 

Hunith nodded. "Your mother came to me the night of your birth. She spoke to me of sorrow and decisions made out of grief and anger and destinies long foretold. I confess, it left me more than a little rattled. It was a lot to swallow, but when this angel asked me a favour, well… I couldn't exactly say no, could I?"

"What'd she ask for?" Arthur asked eagerly and his lips quirked up when Hunith grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously. 

"She asked me to open my home to someone when he came asking for help," she laughed then. "Had I known who she meant, I would have assured her she had no need to worry - my Balinor was a handsome man after all."

Arthur couldn’t quite stop his surprised gasp in time. "Balinor? The Dragon Lord?"

Hunith blinked, surprised right back. "You know of him?"

The Prince felt faint. "Balinor was Merlin's father? Of course he was, how could he not be… He was his father and I… oh gods, I told him..."  _ No man is worth your tears, Merlin _ , the words rang in Arthur’s head, sounding strangely like his father’s voice.

Hunith's smile gentled, and she patted his hand softly. "You did not know, dear boy. All is all right."

"Hunith, I am so sorry… I---" Arthur tried, choked on the emotion stuck in his throat, couldn’t force the words out. He raised his eyes to her, trying to, at least, let her  _ see _ what he meant.

But she just chuckled, looking back at him with something akin to awe in her gaze. "Goodness… I can see why my son cares for you so."

Arthur flushed, cleared his throat trying to get rid of the embarrassed heat that flared over his face and realized with rising desperation that he was failing. "You still haven't answered why Camelot," he tried desperately and Hunith hummed. 

"I was getting to it, actually. You see, I saw my angel again - she came to me when my boy was days from his sixteenth nameday."

"You saw my mother again?"

"Indeed. She told me it was time. She said that my Merlin's destiny awaited him." She shrugged then and refilled their cups. "So what was I to do if not bake my baby a pie, celebrate his birth with him and send him off with a blessing?" She took a long sip and leveled a calm stare at the Prince. “He’s yours, you know. You’re his King. You’re  _ our _ King.”

“But I’m not a king yet,” Arthur rasped, completely floored.

“To us you are,” Hunith told him simply with another shrug.

Arthur gulped down his tea and didn't say a thing. He had just managed to gather enough courage for one last question when the door slammed open with enough force to make the whole hut vibrate a little. 

If Arthur thought that Merlin of last night had been angry? Well. 

Arthur gulped. 

~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment to feed the author and make more words appear ~  
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for the beta as always <333

~x~

There was thunder cracking in Merlin's eyes when he laid them upon his Prince. 

"Merlin!" His mother's voice had that chastising note in it. The one which always made Merlin feel like he was five again and had gotten his pants all muddy while playing with Will by the river. 

This time, however, her tone didn't so much as register. 

He trained his gaze on his Prince, his eyes narrowing into slits, which still, somehow, managed to absolutely  _ radiate _ pure fury. “You.” The hiss of a sound made Arthur flinch, an action he’d deny upon pain of torture, if pressed.

“Merlin…” Hunith’s voice held warning, more pointed this time, but then Merlin turned his eyes to her and she gasped at what she saw in them.   
“No, Ma. Just. No.”

To Arthur’s great (again, denied upon pain of  _ death _ ) woe, at the tone of her son’s voice, Hunith sat right back down from where she had jumped up and crossed her eyes, a frown on her face.

“How could you.”

Arthur had expected yelling, to be quite honest, so the quiet disappointment coming from his manservant instead was a shock.

“You abandoned me. Again. You left no word.  _ Again _ .” At each quiet  _ again _ Arthur forced down a wince. “Not to mention, the blasted headache I’m suffering, courtesy of you too.”

“Hey now.” Arthur felt like he  _ had _ to protest that at least. “I left you water, I---” The rest of his words got stuck in his throat at the sheer rage in Merlin’s eyes.

“ _ That’s  _ what you focus on? Really,  _ sire _ ?” he scoffed, his expression disgusted. Shaking his head, he turned to the door. One hand on the handle, he used the other to point a trembling finger to the Prince. “Do  _ not _ move from where you’re sitting. If you so much as twitch towards an exit, I swear to all the gods I will  _ chain  _ you to that blasted table. Now I’m off to handle the horses. I’ll be right back.” He finished in a mumble before ducking out. Arthur swallowed, riddled with guilt now at leaving Hengroen grazing outside without so much as a brush down after riding him as hard as he had.

Silence settled over the hut. After a moment, Hunith sighed and stood. Arthur watched her make a fresh pot of tea after rummaging through a few cupboards and pulling out a dusty little clay pot. She sat the pot to steep, placed a new cup for Merlin and then turned to the Prince.

“Do not presume to think that you and I will not be having words about you getting my boy drunk and then leaving him on his own out in the woods later.”

Arthur’s jaw fell open at the calm tone the woman used while her eyes burned in the same fierce fire Merlin’s tended to when he was especially peeved. Arthur gulped and nodded quickly. Hunith’s eyes softened.

“Just talk to him. I know you’re confused and I know I couldn’t give you all the answers, but maybe he will. Just… don’t be too hard on him, all right?”

When Arthur nodded again, Hunith offered him a smile and patted his cheek gently. “That’s a good boy.”

~x~

When Merlin opened up the door again, Hunith was just finishing wrapping herself up in a shawl. 

"Merlin dear, there you are. I am off to see Ruth, you remember Ruth yes?"

Merlin blinked, obviously thrown, but then nodded. "Will's aunt, isn't she?" he asked with a hum and Hunith smiled. 

"Yes! We've been spending quite a bit of time together lately and, well---" She blushed prettily, her expression all joy and happiness and taking years off her face. Arthur watched, amused, as Merlin connected the dots and promptly lost his jaw to the floor. 

"M-mum?" he said faintly, but then visibly shook it off, and Arthur saw him compartmentalizing, prioritizing what was more important. "You're leaving now?"

Hunith gave him a brief smile and nodded, ignoring the note of betrayal in his tone and stepping to the door. Her voice lowered then, meant only for Merlin's ears, and Arthur glanced down at the cup still in his hands, offering them what illusion of space he could. 

"Put up that privacy thing you do, darling boy. I have a feeling you boys just might get a bit loud in here. You two need to talk, and that's always best done without fear of being overheard." Her voice rose then, clearly intended for them both. "Now, if you boys need me, you know where to find me. Otherwise, I'll be back in the morning." She gave them both a look then. "Do try to behave, the both of you, yes? Good." And with that, she was off. 

~x~

Merlin took a moment to just stare at the closed door, his back to Arthur. 

Arthur watched him and saw his back tense for a moment. Then the Prince breathed in and  _ felt _ the air vibrate in that subtle way that meant Merlin had cast something and breathed out. He trusted Merlin. He knew Merlin wouldn't hurt him. 

When Merlin still hadn’t turned back around by the time Arthur had managed to reach the bottom of his cup, the Prince took one last fortifying breath and spoke.

“Your mother made us tea. If you stay staring a hole through the door any longer, it’ll grow iced over,  _ Mer _ lin.”

With a flinch, Merlin turned to his Prince slowly and walked over to the table without a word. Taking the pot in hand, he very pointedly poured himself a cup and placed the pot back down without refilling Arthur’s. The Prince rolled his eyes at the blatant insolence and poured his tea himself.

Merlin sat down before him and wrapped his spindly fingers around the cup. When he raised the cup to his lips, under Arthur’s careful scrutiny, he took a deep inhale of the soothing aroma and… froze, his already pale face paling further and his eyes widening in anxious surprise. 

“This… this is her Something is Very Bad Very Very Bad so you Drink This to Not Die of Fear Tea…” He took a deep breath and trained his eyes on Arthur. “What’s up.”

Arthur took a moment to feel glad the pot looked as rarely used as it did, considering what it housed. Then it was  _ his _ turn to very pointedly Do a Thing, so he took a sip, never once dropping eye contact, and then waited until Merlin mirrored him. Nodding his approval, Arthur took another sip and let out a slow breath.

“First of all, I want you to know -- you’re safe.” Merlin’s eyebrow rose in a freakishly accurate imitation of Gaius. Arthur bit down a smile and continued. “No one is going to hurt you. You are  _ mine _ , and I  _ will _ keep you safe, Merlin, you hear me?”

Merlin, who was already ridiculously pale, paled even further, making Arthur fear he’d straight up fall over and faint like a maiden. Instead, however, his manservant just clutched his cup harder, swallowed a large mouthful of his mother’s tea and shook his head.

“Arthur?” he asked quietly, packing so much into just the Prince’s  _ name _ , Arthur just sort of; blinked for a moment before refocusing.

“Second,” he continued as if Merlin hadn’t spoken because he knew if he didn’t, this conversation would  _ not _ go as planned. “I’ll be needing a promise from you, if we are to continue as we have been.”

At this, Merlin flinched. Visibly, honestly flinched. Arthur was heartened by the genuineness of his reaction.

Merlin swallowed, and the action looked painful to Arthur’s eyes. Still, he held his Prince’s gaze when he opened his mouth. “What promise?”

“No more secrets. No more lies.” Merlin flinched so bad the cup clattered from his hands and only Arthur’s warrior’s reflexes saved it from its untimely demise. Without so much as a blink, the Prince placed the cup back onto the table, and grasped Merlin’s shaking hands in his before continuing. “And when I say promise,  _ Mer _ lin, I mean I will be needing an oath. I will need you to swear to me. On your magic.”

Out of all reactions Arthur had expected and had mentally been preparing himself for, the teapot shattering while standing on the table had not been one of them. Still, he had to admit that he had a rather proud moment when his only outward reaction to the spontaneous combustion was a raised eyebrow.

Merlin, meanwhile, was shaking like a leaf in the wind, eyes the size of Arthur’s practice shield, as he tried and failed not to hyperventilate.

“I… You… what… no… I---” He was stuttering all over the place, and Arthur could  _ see _ the meltdown incoming. Yeah no, that could  _ not  _ be allowed to happen.

“Merlin, listen to me. I know. All right? I  _ know,  _ and don’t get me wrong, I’m angry as all hells, but we are going to be fine. Do you hear me?  _ We’re going to be fine.” _

It didn’t seem, however, that Merlin heard any of that at all. He was shaking all over, eyes wide and red and,  _ by the gods _ , tears were streaming down his face then and Arthur was at a loss.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so  _ so _ sorry, Arthur,  _ sire _ , I wanted to tell you, oh gods, I wanted to tell you  _ so bad _ , and for so long but that first execution was etched into my brain and then all the rest too and your father and I couldn't, I just  _ couldn’t _ let anything happen to you and, oh, Arthur,  _ majesty, _ I---”

Without any other recourse in mind, Arthur did the only thing he could think of - he slid from his chair, went across the table, pulled Merlin to his feet and then enveloped him in a hug.

“I’ve got you, Merlin. I’ve got you,” he mumbled into his hair over and over as he awkwardly patted his back. 

~x~

It took Merlin a while to calm down, but when the shaking finally stopped, the Prince was startled out of his almost trance-like patting with a loud snort.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, voice careful, and then promptly freaked out again when Merlin’s shoulders started shaking under his hands. It took him a moment to realise that Merlin was, in fact,  _ laughing. _

“That’s why mam said to put up a privacy charm. She must have thought we’d be screaming each other’s head off in the first five minutes…”

Arthur blinked. “Privacy… charm. What is that, exactly?”

Merlin hummed, cocking his head to the side so much like his bird namesake, the Prince had a hard time holding the cooing back. “It’s like a… dome, or a bubble? That I can just, sort of, place inside a place or over it and then… Um… eavesdropping is impossible? I keep it on your chambers at all times just in case.”

Arthur groaned, his palm covering his face in sheer incredulity. “On  _ my  _ chambers, he says.  _ Mine _ . I’m the bloody Crown  _ Prince, Mer _ lin, no one would dare eavesdrop on my conversations!”

The look Merlin gave him at that seemed to disagree with his statement. “You’d be surprised,  _ your highness _ .” 

Squashing down his surprise, Arthur refused to be deterred from his point. “You keep me safe from being listened in, but not, say, Gaius’s?” he asked exasperatedly, eyes on his manservant.

Merlin shrugged, nonchalant as you please. “Tis not important. Only you matter.”

Arthur’s groan of utter despair echoed through Hunith’s hut while Merlin gazed at him unapologetically.

~x~

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for the beta as always <333
> 
> and here we are, guys, the last chapter. i hope you enjoy!

~x~

It was dark out by the time Arthur leaned back on his chair with a groan and ran a hand tiredly over his face. His head was spinning, mind aching from all the…  _ things _ Merlin had told him. His whole worldview has been flipped on its head in the span of an afternoon and, in all honesty ---

“I… I could really use a drink.” Arthur sighed explosively, and Merlin turned back from where he was stirring a pot over the fire.

“What would you like?” he asked, coming over and pulling out a tankard for the Prince.

Arthur snorted. “Oh I don’t know,  _ Mer _ lin, how about that apple wine from the royal cellars? I do so like the way it tastes.” His smirk was back full force, the mocking of Merlin as cheering as usual, it seemed.

Merlin blinked and nodded, a look of fierce concentration on his face. He raised a hand over the table, huffed a breath and then spoke, foreign words washing over Athur like liquid honey.

Merlin’s eyes shone golden and a breath later, a flagon sat on the table before Arthur. There had been no flagon there a moment ago. Arthur’s jaw fell open.

Merlin hummed. “Would you look at that…” He sounded so honest to gods surprised, Arthur’s eyebrow rose almost on its own volition.

“You do not sound like you were expecting that to work.”

“That’s cuz I wasn’t,” Merlin answered, his voice filled with genuine bafflement. Arthur blinked. “Come again?”

Merlin shrugged. “I’ve never done something like this before.” He looked straight into Arthur’s eyes then. “Stealing is wrong. I learned that the hard way after me and Will took a few apples from one of our neighbors and mam caught us. I couldn’t sit down for a week, I swear to gods… So yeah, no, no stealing.”

Arthur had to clear his throat --- an image of a Merlin, embarrassed tears in his eyes, and a bum, all crimson and stinging, firmly behind his lids --- before he could speak. “What do you think you did just now then?”

Merlin’s grin was beyond cheeky. “Provided for my lord’s needs, of course.”

Arthur snorted. “Of course.” 

There was a silent moment then while Arthur drank, contemplating; and Merlin went back to stir the pot. He was making them a stew - all this talk of secrets and magic and whatnot was exhausting work after all. 

Arthur watched Merlin's relaxed posture, enjoying the fact that his sorcerer was finally at ease in his presence again. But just then, practically as soon as the thought crossed Arthur's mind, Merlin's shoulders tensed. 

He turned back to the Prince, swallowing heavily before wringing his hands and giving Arthur, what could only be, a Look. 

Arthur sighed, polished off his tankard and propped his chin on a closed fist, resting his elbow on the table. "What is it? I can see the words practically burning your tongue; better spit them out before you choke,  _ Mer _ lin."

Merlin gulped, bit his lip,  _ do  _ **_not_ ** _ watch his mouth, good gods, Arthur, get a grip,  _ and nodded, seemingly to himself. 

"Well… since you've made that whole no more secrets edict… I think there's something you should know about… Concerning a dragon and what he told me as soon as I stepped foot in Camelot the first time."

Arthur refilled his tankard and took a deep swallow. "This should be interesting…" He kicked out a chair for Merlin and motioned for him to sit down and grab a tankard as well. 

Merlin brought over their bowls and sat. Declined the drink though, making Arthur shrug - more for him. Another fortifying sip and the Prince motioned for his sorcerer to speak. He should have taken a larger sip. 

~x~

Arthur pursed his lips. He knew his expression was pinched. He knew Merlin was worried. He couldn't help it. Of all the things he had been told today. Of all the -- this was, for some reason, the one that hurt the worst. 

He cleared his throat, steeled himself and finally met Merlin's worried gaze. 

"So. That's the only reason you do this, then. Any of this. Because of destiny. And prophecy."

Merlin shook his head immediately and so fiercely, Arthur blinked, surprised. 

"No. Not anymore. I mean, yeah, sure, that was how it started. I did  _ not _ like you when we met. Just like you didn't like me. But…" He gave a helpless shrug. "I got to know you and saw how you changed and grew… saw the kind of King you'd become and, well… I'm not doing it just because of destiny. Not any longer."

"Why then?" Arthur asked, barely above a whisper. He'd never admit he was scared of the answer but… well. 

Merlin took a shuddering breath. Stared at the table for a good solid minute, obviously psyching himself up. 

"I… I think I'll take that drink now." He sounded subdued enough that Arthur didn't have it in him to needle him just yet. Instead of saying anything, he grabbed the flagon that was still, somehow, more than half-full --- and was Merlin refilling it and Arthur just hadn’t noticed…? --- and poured Merlin a drink. Merlin downed a quarter of it gratefully before wrapping his fingers around the tankard heavily. The heavy hold didn't manage to hide said fingers’ trembling however. Arthur felt trepidation growing. 

"Merlin?" he tried quietly when it didn't seem like his sorcerer was any closer to saying whatever it was without prodding. 

"You utter clotpole…" shuddered out of Merlin, and Arthur blinked in surprise. 

"I… what?" The Prince was at a loss; he didn’t think he’d done anything to deserve the insult. He wracked his recent memories, trying to figure out,  _ why, _ but then Merlin was speaking again and --- 

"You're actually going to make me say it, aren't you… Gods, Arthur…"

The look he turned on the Prince was so exasperated, yet so fond, so  _ loving _ it took Arthur’s breath away. 

Arthur looked at him then, at this man that had come to his kingdom a boy, had stayed by his side through thin and thick, thick being far more often; stood by him, unshakeable and unwavering in his loyalty, in his… devotion and… Arthur took a deep breath. This was Merlin, his manservant, his confidant, his council and support. His best friend. His sorcerer. This was Merlin, the bravest man Arthur had ever known. 

The Prince gulped, sent a quick prayer to the gods for just a drop of Merlin’s courage, and leaned in slowly, giving Merlin plenty of time to back away.

Merlin sat frozen in spot, his eyes widening with each inch that disappeared between them. “Arthur?” He breathed, barely moving his lips. “What are you doing?”

Arthur managed a smirk --- and if it was shaky, well, Merlin was far too close to notice now, wasn’t he --- and shrugged one shoulder. “That whole no more secrets thing? Well, wouldn’t be too knightly of me, if it only went one way, would it?” At Merlin’s shaky nod, he gulped again, and leaned in even further. “So, here’s a secret,  _ Mer _ lin… I…” And here he paused because this? This was no tournament, no quest. If he failed here, it would not mean death. No, it would mean something far worse. Something Arthur wasn’t quite sure he would be able to handle. With thoughts of failure and losing that blue blue gaze that woke him each morning, losing that smile that was far brighter than sunshine, Arthur froze. There was maybe a breath between them, if that; Merlin watching him wide-eyed and just as frozen. 

The sorcerer seemed to be searching for something in his eyes and a moment later… the fear, the worry left his own, and Merlin breathed a soft  _ oh _ and then Arthur’s eyes were closing because there was no more distance between them, and Merlin’s lips were on his.

The contact startled a soft moan out of Arthur, the pressure warm and solid and soothing and just, so Merlin, so  _ right _ , the Prince had trouble responding properly. Merlin’s faltering and an attempt to withdraw, however, snapped him out of his reverie and between one blink and the next, Arthur was running a hand over Merlin’s shoulder, to the back of his neck, grip solid on his nape as the Prince pulled him in. And then he didn’t  _ stop  _ pulling. His lips moving over Merlin’s, Arthur maneuvered them until he had a lapful of sorcerer. Merlin huffed a soft laugh against his lips.

“What’s so funny,  _ Mer _ lin?” the Prince purred, moving from the still laughing mouth down a jaw and nibbling his way to the tantalizing neck finally,  _ finally _ giving into the urge to bite it, mark it, stake his claim.

“You’re preen-preening,  _ sire _ …” Merlin’s answer was rather breathless, Arthur was very proud to note.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I finally have you right where I want you.” The Prince ran the hand that wasn’t still clutching Merlin to him over his sorcerer’s side, noting and cataloging every delicious little shiver that followed his motions. Utterly fascinated by the minute movements of the body in his lap, it took Arthur a moment to notice Merlin was smirking down at him.

At the Prince’s questioning hum, Merlin’s smirk grew, and he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck slowly, his fingers tangling in the hair at Arthur’s nape. “And here I was hoping you’d rather have me in a bed.”

Arthur’s jaw fell open. Merlin straight up laughed, his laughter turning to a yelp when the Prince got to his feet, his hands gripping Merlin under his ass and lifting him up like he weighed nothing.

“I didn’t want to presume. But, considering  _ you’re _ the one that brought it up, who am I to deny my sorcerer?”

At that, Merlin’s surprised expression turned soft, and the kiss he bestowed upon his Prince softer still.

It only took a few steps for Arthur to reach the tiny cot and to deposit Merlin on the threadbare blanket. Not that Arthur noticed any of that - what with Merlin lying all pliant and trusting beneath him, he was all Arthur had eyes for.

Leaning in, he rained featherlight kisses all over Merlin’s face before Merlin huffed and kissed him harder, pulling him down onto the cot and onto him, rolling his hips up at the same time.

Arthur gasped into the kiss, pressing down, covering Merlin’s body with his, his hips seemingly on a life of their own as they stuttered in an uneven rhythm, rolling down down  _ down _ into his… into his Merlin.

Soft gasps filled the tiny space between them, kept safe and private in the bubble Merlin had created; the two men moving together, too preoccupied to do more than rut against each other with increasing urgency.

“Ar-Arthur, I---” Merlin gasped into his mouth, fingers tight against Arthur’s shoulders, and Arthur hummed, leaning in, nuzzling under Merlin’s jaw, planting biting kisses on his neck, covering it with even more of his marks.

His hands pressed down on Merlin’s hips, keeping him still, smiling at the whine it tore out of his sorcerer when he couldn’t move. Arthur slowed down their pace, keeping the rolls of his hips nice and languid, bathing in the growing franticness of Merlin’s sounds, of his breathless pleas, swallowing his pretty begging with his own burning kisses.

Soon enough, however, Arthur’s patience ran out and then he was moving purposefully, grinding into the man beneath him, lifting his head just high enough to be able to  _ watch _ Merlin, to watch him come apart.

With a loud groan of his Prince’s name on his lips, Merlin shuddered to completion under Arthur’s body, his eyes sparkling the most beautiful of sunlight. The sight was enough to send Arthur over the edge too, and with a gasp, he crashed their mouths together again, kissing and kissing and never wanting to stop.

~x~

It took them a while to return to their senses. When they finally did, Merlin made a face at the crusty wetness that was drying in their pants, and with a quick flash of his eyes, they were both dry and clean once more.

With a satisfied little sigh, Merlin curled back onto Arthur’s chest. It took a moment, but then he was freezing all over, once he realized what he had done.

Arthur snorted and kissed the top of his head. Merlin melted back into his embrace, and Arthur was glad his sorcerer wasn’t watching his face as he was certainly wearing a beyond besotted of expressions.

“So…” Merlin started a little while later, pulling Arthur out of his doze. “Not that this isn’t nice and all, but… What now?” he asked in a small voice, and Arthur bit down a sigh. His Merlin should never sound like that again. Small and unsure did  _ not _ fit him whatsoever. Arthur would have to make sure he wouldn’t then.

“Now… Now we have a good five days of staying here and helping your mum with what she needs helping with and resting and... Well, maybe even doing more or what, as we’ve just discovered is… more than pleasant for us to enjoy together.”

Merlin snorted and thumped Arthur on the side half-heartedly. Arthur grinned before continuing. 

“And then we… then we go home. We go home and we figure the rest out. Together.”

He could hear Merlin’s smile when he spoke. “Together.”

“But first things first - this privacy bubble? It goes up around Gaius’s chambers as soon as you step foot inside, you hear that,  _ Mer _ lin?”

Merlin laughed, raised his head and kissed Arthur with lips that were still holding a smile brighter than the sun.   
  


~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much if you've reached this point.  
> hope you enjoyed this journey of our sweet silly babies!  
> i would love to hear your thoughts as comments feed me soul!
> 
> until next time!  
> xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love and life and feed my hungry hungry soul.  
> xoxoxo


End file.
